Elana
Elana 'is the navigator of Jester Pirates. Elana is the navigator of the Knight Pirates. She along with her crewmates follow her captain Ajax in changing from the Knight Pirates to the Jester Pirates. Her role in the crew isn't solely that of the navigator, she is also their only martial artist that fighst without a weapon or devil fruit. She is also the oldest in her crew at age 23. She has the joint second highest bounty in the Jester Pirates, with a bounty of B 72 000 000. Appearance Shoulder length red hair which she will tie into a pigtail to show that she is fighting seriously. She wears a yellow sleeveless and strapless top with white transparent like pants which reach up to her knees, a pirate sash on her waist and sandals, with an anklet on her right leg similar to Arlong. Personality She is rather reserved and quite.She rather loves to show than to talk about her ability.She is observant and cautious something she learn from her roots.She will either draw or train when there's a quite time on the ship.She is able to drink a lot too.Only when they're party that her personality changes a bit to fun loving party-goer. Relationship Crew Since joining Knight Pirates she have ben really close with all of them.As the oldest among the crew.She is always looking out for the rest of the crew.Especially Swiftly Pudgy as he is the 2nd youngest and the weakest of the prominent crewmembers. She is quite close to Cavalry Brothers.As they always invent something to help her train and Cavalry Emmanuel always have a frienly spar with her. As the navigator she is also the advisor or first-mate to Ajax.Ajax have this problem on making bad calls at the point which matters the most but the call/command is change when needed. Besides sparring with Emmanuel.She always gone to a real friendly fight with Fanstatico.Since having the same bounty they always argue and quarrel all the time.Their friendship is something similar to Sanji & Zoro.Since Subarashii join they fought less often as Subarashii always interefere as he dont allow a fight between a woman and a man. Subarashii known to prank the other members but Elana is the only one that never being pranked by him.She somewhat respect Subarashii for his Chilvary attitude and his calmness in his fight.With the other crew members she is always the one who beats up or scolds everyone when they have the wrong ideas especially to the other 50 crewmembers.She is always the one who voice out her opinion when it matters the most. Friends She had made as much friends as enemies along the way in becoming the best martial artist ever Burton Alexander She met Alexander when Alexander join the same dojo she was raised at. They become rivals soon after. They both have won and lost to each other until the score is tied at 3000-3000 as their last match before moving on was a tie. After Alexander leaves town, Elana somewhat became a Bandit but since her group defeat to Knight Pirates she join in hope to meet Alexander and hope that Alexander is nothing near to a martial artist master. Abilities and Powers Growing Up in Karate Island means she is talented in martial arts by birth.She learned akido and jujustu in the dojo she is raised at.After graduating and moves out from the dojo.She went to challenge and beat all the other 11 masters in the island.Upon winning she forced the masters to teach her their skills.There she perfected and mastered the arts of muay thai.Since then she prefered her muay thai skill to fight.She,mastering 12 different martial arts skills sometimes used other skills depend on her opponent.One of her hobby is to draw.It's unknown what she draws and how good it is as she says she reveal when she's ready.She obtain her navigating skills from one of the martial arts dojo she learned. She does have superhuman strength.She defeated a giant and fishman before.Though they're nothing compared to giants like oars or fishman like Jinbei.It is still impresive as she defeated them at a young age.She is also always seen to fight more opponent besides Fanstatico and Ajax when they're still Knight Pirates. Weapons She is a martial artist who fight without a weapon.She is seen at least once in throwing a spear. Devil Fruits She was offered once before but rejected it as she belive her body is stronger without a devil fruit and she wants to master fishman karate. Haki She do have Kenboshoku Haki and Busōshoku Haki which she learned and trained at her dojo and the dojos she defeated.She is a born fighter.She could have Haōshoku Haki.As at times she shouted angryly opponent faint and fall flat straight away.She knows about haki but it's unknown if she know about Haōshoku Haki. History Elana born and raised in a dojo. It's unknown her parents are the masters of the dojo. While growing up. She met Burton Alexander. They soon became rival and equal in strength. They fought 6001 times which is still undecided as they tied in their last battle. It's safe to say that Burton Alexander might have a slight edge if he is to use his devil fruit ability. They both vow to be world best martial artist and to meet again. 'Owning Karate Island As they split up. She became Karate Island's most feared martial artist. As Karate Island home of 12 martial arts style. She went to challenge eleven of the other martial arts dojo. She picked up their art and defeat the masters. She not only defeat the masters. She took over their village and asked for protection money and food as well. Thus calling her a bandit or an outlaw. Marines gave her a bounty of B 23 000 000. After mastering and conquer the 12 different village. She belives she is the master of martial arts since. She taste her first defeat for a long time when Knight Pirates stops at Karate Island. 'Meeting with the blind man' She was defeated at the hands of Helmet Ajax. Ajax didn't defeat her easily nonetheless she was defeated. After the defeat she ran and hide herself as she felt humiliated as her battle between Ajax she call the whole population of Karate Island only to see her succumb in defeat. Ajax wants a potent crew and a navigator. Ajax thinks that out of Elana and her 18 followers they ought to find one navigator search for her. She was indeed a navigator. Ajax invited her to his crew. After learning that there are stronger opponents out of the island. She accepts and hope that Burton Alexander haven't grow any stronger that she is. 'Glowing Island and the Prankster' After travelling island to island in grandline. They stop at Glowing Island in search for the mysterious treasure of Stars Kingdom. Upon reaching the island. One of the first things they did was to party and held a feast. She is one of the first to meet and saw Subarashii. She is the one that lead to surround and question Subarashii motives. After Ajax calm them down. They continue the feast and went to search for the treasure the next night. They found the treasure without much effort as Ajax users his devil-fruit ability. Soon the found themselves being chase by Stars Kingdom army. The battle was so in tense that the king decided to asked marines for help. The marines soon came and help Stars Kingdom. Ajax doesn't want his pirating career to end decided to give back the treasure though their treasure was at Stars Kingdom helm, they were still being haunt by the marines. As they split from Subarashii. She along Fissure and his new found sword lead the charge in escaping the marines. 'Defeat to Kid Pirates' Elana and the others battle with Kid pirates. Kid pirates ambush Swiftly Pudgy while his hunting. Even though Elana manage to hold her grounds against the other Kid Pirates. Ajax admits defeat and asking the rest to flee as many of his crewmember were killed. Since the defeat, Ajax came to Elana should he continue his crew. Elana not wanting it to end told him he should. Ajax then asked her what she thinks of the weird swordman they met at Glowing Island. Elana response was positive. She continue with if she's to follow anyone else it would be him. Since that conversation. Elana speech had given Ajax a positive idea. 'Meeting Again' They reached Saobondy Archipelago quite sometime after the war. They did some soul searching since. They could't belive that they could meet Subarashii again. She was introduce again to subarashii when Subarashii join them as their new captain. She is the first to comment on Subarashii strength when he asked to enjoy a show while he single handledly defeat a pirate crew. Quotes Trivia With a tied ponytail she somewhat look likes Talim of Soul Calibur.http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Talim Her appereance is somewhat inspired by Talim too. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Navigator Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Jester Pirates